1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal and a power management method of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Background
Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (or a portable terminal) and a stationary terminal based on whether terminals are movable. Mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether users can directly carry the terminal.
Terminals can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and/or the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, mobile terminals may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. In order to support and increase functions of the terminals, improvement of structural part(s) and/or software part(s) of terminals may be needed.
A mobile terminal may include a battery pack for supplying power required for operation of each terminal component. Such a battery pack may supply power for a limited period of time, and a threshold voltage may be set in the terminal as a minimum potential for terminal operation, thereby powering off the terminal when the battery potential drops below the threshold voltage.
The mobile terminal may have inconvenience in that the mobile terminal may be consistently powered off even for a battery potential drop generated due to temporary external factors such as an instantaneous contact failure between a battery and a battery terminal, thereby forcing the user to power on the terminal potential each time to use the terminal.